Shaman King  Other Side
by Stan-Satan
Summary: Real action starts after Ren/Yoh's first clash.Explains Ren's ability to Oversoul when meets and kills Chrome.Shows the match where Ren loses it's mentioned that he lost 1,so he MUST defeat Yoh to qualify .Not too well-written.Sorry.Enjoy if you can.
1. Content

DISCLAMER:

My first fanfic, but not first time writing. Mixture between the anime (which is the BEST ANIME!) and the manga(which is even greater than the anime and, respectively, THE BEST MANGA EVER!) If you aren't agreed with the statements made by now you'd better stop reading here.

This takes place when Ren's out of sight for a few episodes after Yoh and Ren's first fight the main action starts a bit before the Shaman King tournament is announced. Although that it starts from even further past. This piece is an attempt to explain why does Ren Oversoul so easily when meets and kills Chrome (cause Chrome is one of the ten priests and isn't supposed to be such a weakling), as well as why do we all LOVE Hao from the manga.

The names I used are the Japanese ones: Ren=Len (if he's Chinese it has to be with L, since Chinese don't have R, but Japanese don't have L, they have R and W, but no L); Horohoro=Horokeu Usui=Trey Racer; Morphine=Cloe=spirit of Lyserg;Manta=Morty(if there are more I'll write them down)

Shaman King belongs to Takei-sama, etc. The only characters that are mine are: Luci ; Ritchie; Jade and George.

Keep in mind I'm not a native English speaker(though you may say it's my mother's tongue, since she's an English teacher).I'm from Bulgaria so spelling, grammar and slang from the 90s... of the 19th century are very possible.

There are some words that I took the liberty to put(I don't know Japanese, just occasional phrase or two)

Arigato=Thanks

Gomen nasai (or simply "Gomen")=I'm sorry or just "sorry"

Kisama=bastard;Kisamara=bastards.

Kuso!=Shit!;

Ikzo=Let's go;

Onii-chan=big brother

Name+chan(Ren-chan) means that you find the person sweet and you hold some tender feelings for, usually, her :D Who'd be sick enough to call Ren that?

Name+kun(Yoh-kun) means that this person is your friend.

Name+san (Ryu-san)is a common respectful (not too much though) thing to say.

Name+sama (Anna-sama) means you hold great respect for the person (Anna's scary... but I think she's sweet).

Name+dono (Yoh-dono)=master.

Danna=Master.

Bocchama=Young master (that must be Chinese, since only Bason uses it)

Baka=Idiot.

Min'na=Everyone

Iku!=Go!

Moette=To burn

Moero=BURN!

Nande=What?

Nani=What?

Nani mo=What?

Temo=But

Shikashi(read shkasi)=However, could be used as but as well.

HYOI GATAI=Spirit Unity

Enjoy... or at least tell me if it's readable, since I won't bother tasting it :D

P.S. _Italic_ means either an accent or something special about the tone the word is pronounced with. Underline shows thoughts. _Underline and italic_ is shared thoughts that come straight into the person's head with no need of being spoken.

The chapters that I've written so far are:

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Curse

Chapter 2: Starts, stars…

Chapter 3: Shaman Shame

Chapter 4: A_bout a _G_irl* (and_ _a Smile_)

Chapter 5: Creeping Death**

Sub-part:

When the night came down…***

Chapter 6: 禁秘

Kin Hi

(Forbidden Secret)

With sub-parts:

禁

(Kin)

_(Forbid)_

And

秘

(Hi)

_(Secret)_

Chapter 7: Diamonds and Rust****

* About a Girl is a song by the fluent grunge band NIRVANA

**Creeping Death is a song by the famous Metallica

*** Allusion with When the Night Comes down, a song by the fabulous Judas Priest

**** Song Diamonds and Rust by the above mentioned metal giants Judas Priest.

Next chapters (not written yet, so could be revised):

Master of Puppets*

S_erve_ _the_ S_ervants**_

Dissident Aggressor***

Hit the Floor****

*Song by Metallica;

**Song by Nirvana;

***Song by Judas Priest;

****Song by Linkin Park


	2. The Birth of a Curse

The Birth of a Curse

"She has the same aura as _him_!" – the old man said, his voice filled with anger and probably fear.

"So what?"calmly replied a twenty-something years old female. "It's not like she _is_ him. She's herself and that's what counts." Then she added "Besides, she has **similar** aura. _Not_ the same."

"But…"

"It's settled already! She's either gonna be the end of _him_ or _he'_s gonna be the end of her. I don't see what could be the possible reasons for your concern."

"Damned old fool" she thought herself. "Silly _and_ scared as hell… Heh. How boring. Convenient but boring. Whatever. My daughter will be safe. That's all that matters now…"

Three years after that conversation a little girl asked her mother:  
>"Mommy… why are they so afraid of us?"<br>"Cause you're a lot better than their kids. Don't worry about it."

"But… I've got no one to play with…"

The little girl wasn't the crying type, yet she looked sad.

"So you want somebody your own age, is that correct, Luci?"

"Yes Mom! Please!"

"Someone your age that would _grow_ with you, right?"

The nod that followed was clear enough response.

"I'll try to find you someone like that, but… _You_ might be afraid then!"

"You know I'm the bravest kid ever!"

"Afraid so…"

So Luci's mom had to go away for some time. It was the first time for her to be alone with her grandfather.

"I'll be away for a month or so" Jade said to George.

"And you'll leave me with _her_?"

"I think she's quite able to take care of you if you were to decide to get rid of her. Be careful because if anything happens to her… if she doesn't kill you, I will!"

"How are you going to travel?"  
>"I'll Oversoul, of course!" the woman looked offended by the question and the old man sat silent for a minute or so. Then he said:<p>

"She might be like _him_, but she's still my grandkid. I'll take care of her… Just be careful, Jade!"

She looked at him with some irritation, but her eyes got softer for a bit. "Damned old fool… but I can trust family…" Then her spirit – a small cat with two tails, materialized; it started spinning the two tails like a helicopter and then both the cat and the woman flew away.

George looked aged with at least five years after his departure with his daughter.

"I'm too old for _this_…"

A few days passed uneventfully in the small cottage, or at least so it seemed for the average human being. For the trained eye of a Shaman the short period of time was filled with sense and doings. But there were no other shamans in the little isolated town. The kid was being trained, easily but steadily and what seemed to be just a game was in fact important teaching process. The kid wasn't aware of it – actually she didn't really understand how different from most of the humans she and her family were. It was easier but dangerous to keep such an important truth away from the impressionable kid.

And days were going by. Luci was getting better and better without even realizing how important it was. All she wanted was to know why her granddad was so nervous and why her mom isn't coming yet. After a week or so she hid herself under the bed and, although she wasn't that type, started sobbing as quiet as she could. It was the first time she was so lonely and sad. Nothing could make her feel better – not even the fire trick George had taught her (and she really DID love fire!)

When she was about to start feeling even worse (if possible at _all_!) she heard the voice of her mother straight into her head "That's not what I'd do if I were you. Get out of that bed and think of the best friend you'd want to have. Imagine everything – even the conversation you'd have! And if that doesn't help you feel better, I'll come home sooner without a friend for you. But if you could stop your sadness that way in a few more weeks I'll be back with the best friend you could ever have! So, what shall it be?"

Even though her mother's voice was warm and not angry or reproachful, the kid felt a little ashamed. After all, it'd be foolish to just have her mom away from home for nothing. "I promise I'll be strong, mom! Just… don't be _too_ long!"

… In another two weeks her mother came back home. She seemed to have lost weight and she seemed very, very tired. Yet her eyes were triumph and a pleased smile was shining on her face. But even though the kid was looking at her impatiently, no friend had shown, nor had been discussed.

Two days passed quietly like this and the kid's fragile patience was broken into a million pieces. She wanted to ask. She had to ask! But something was stopping her – what if there _really_ was _no_ friend for her? _Ever_? Then what? Yet she had to know – regardless how painful the truth could turn out to be. At dinner Luci asked, barely controlling herself. A mixture of excitement and disappointment –many dreams, many fears combined with hope, fighting a lost battle with the lot weaker "rational thought" of the very young Shaman.

"Mommy… what happened…" and she just couldn't go on in a sentence.

"I was getting worried that you didn't care so much! Let me show you. But eat your dinner first" Jade replied and a sign of relief penetrated through the deep of her soul into the surface of her mortal coil. She seemed extremely pleased with her daughter and so _was_ the case.

After Luci's longest half an hour her mom took her downstairs to the crypts of their home. It was the first time she saw them. The long corridors were ghostly lighted by cressets and the labyrinth of the underground was exciting and somehow familiar to the girl.

"I've been here before!" she whispered.

"Yes, yes you have…" Jade thought. "What will happen now? It's the first time in my life that I'm insecure and scared! My poor dear child! Why did it have to be you! But it's too late to go back after all of this!" 

"If you have been here" she said out loud, forcing herself to sound vivid "then you could take me to the place your friend is hiding."

And really, in a half hour or so, the little girl took her mother to a locked door. The woman smiled and opened it with just a look. Inside there was a small ('bout 70cm) red fire dragon ghost, which looked at Luci with recognition. And then the girl looked at the creature. Her face wasn't scared or even surprised. She made a small fire out of her palm and said happily:  
>"Greetings, Ritchie-kun!"<p>

"Greetings, Lucifer-sama! Haven't seen you in a thousand years or so… You probably don't remember too well, but soon you'll know… Thank you for releasing me, Jade-sama! I promise I'll disappoint none of you this time!"


	3. Starts, stars

Starts, stars…

The Shaman king tournament was about to begin, but still there was nothing going on. It made the thirteen years old Shaman really angry. She was sitting in a five-star hotel room in Tokyo, feeling obsolete. Yes, she had already sensed a few other Shamans in the city, but still no trace of the real event.

"What do you think, Ritchie? Should we start getting rid of the competition just yet, or perhaps we should wait a little bit longer?" she sounded bored. Hell, she _was_! The dragon, which was about two meters long, said lazily:

"Maybe in a week or so… Actually I think it'd be better if we wait for those idiots to attack. It'll be hell of a surprise for them…"

"Guess you're right. However… I haven't sensed _him_ yet… It makes me a little nervous, gotta admit. I suppose that we could check on the Tao and Asakura family, since there's nothing else to do… I just wonder what that Yoh kid will turn out to be…"

"We could check if you want… but I think we'd better wait and see if he's even going to get to the second part. Maybe out of curiosity some time."

"Sure. Now let's get to train a little, I'm way too bored already!"

It was a beautiful spring evening. The sun had just set, yet there was some light left. It was a bit cold as well, but not too much. The perfect time to wander about if you feel confident enough…

The Shaman girl was walking slowly and, as it seemed, aimlessly into the park. She seemed bored and sleepy, which was probably the reason why the four men decided that she's a great pray… She kept walking, making her way through the semi-dark alleys, heading to the darkest, most depopulated parts of the park… The four men kept following her in what could have been described as a "casual manner". When she reached her destination, she said loud and with confidence:

"Show yourselves, kisamara! Very stupid of you to follow me here." she added with no emotion.

"Stupid of you to come." one of them argued. "Not to mention the fact that there are four of us. Plus, we know what your movements are, your technique is no riddle for us! Prepare to die!"

"Unless you prefer to beg and humiliate yourself." another one added.

"Fools…" was the only thing she bothered telling them. "HYOI GATAI!"

The battle wasn't very intense, since she wasn't even really trying.

"Underestimating us was the biggest mistake you've done in your life" the third aggressor said, then the forth added:  
>"You stood a chance… about a minute ago!"<p>

Then they combined their attack, thus leaving the young woman without many options. One move could stop three of them, but then the forth was going to make a successful move – paralyzing one, actually. There was the option of showing her special movement, but it was risky. Plus she was almost certain that there's a fifth Shaman somewhere in the shadows of the park. She could, of course, kill two of them in an instant and seriously injure the rest, but… "Becoming a homicide is no option!" thought she. So there was only one option in fact – obviate as many as possible and parry the rest. "Then I might be in a better position!"

She evaded two attacks, parried one and countered the last attacker, but in the meantime the first three had regrouped and they were getting too close to the girl. The Spirit Unity of the four men was making their opponent quite angry.

"SHIT! If only there were one less of the pests!"

As a response to her thought another person came.

"Oh, great! Another one... in addition! Me and my luck...Ritchie, I think it's high time for us to stop fooling around!"

But instead of attacking her, the boy, for it was a boy, said:  
>"Very rude of you to try to hit a girl. Cowardly, as well! Why don't you try and fight me instead? Let's go! BASON! Spirit Ball Mode! HYOI GATAI!"<p>

The aggressors now seemed confused. They tried another two or three group attacks on both Shamans, but when two of them got hit and flew quite a good distance, the group decided to retreat. After catching her breath, the girl said:  
>"That was sweet and gentlemanly, but quite... unnecessary. Still... thanks! I'm Lucifer Flame, nice to meet you!"<p>

"I'm Tao Ren."

"And in case you were wondering – this is Ritchie – my pet dragon and best friend."

"Hmm... Friend... I know a person whom I despise, who as well refers to his tool as a friend... But I can forgive _you. _For you unlike him put an amazing fight. I'm pretty sure that you'd have those bastards without my help. Still, I couldn't just stay back and watch!"

"Very sweet of you, really... But aren't you forgetting one simple fact?"

"And what might that be?"

"We're all competition here!" she said, her sword drawn quickly right next to his throat.

Then she laughed – a deep, happy and warm laughter.

"Gotcha, didn't I? Really must be more careful, though – your nature is kind and slightly naive and you could get hurt!" the sword got back at the scabbard. "Well, we could have tea sometime... and a training perhaps. You really seem strong, Tao Ren. I'd love to kick the ass of such a worthy opponent as you." Then she handed the amazed boy a card with her current "address" in the hotel. Then, without even saying goodbye, she flew into the night.

"That move she made to fly... it wasn't unity..." thought Tao Ren, tracking her as far as he could see.

"So, we saw the Tao... He's weird... but strangely nice... Might turn out to be a great ally... and certainly a powerful enemy..."


End file.
